Possession
by cdog1917
Summary: Taran and the group find a holocron in an ancient Sith temple, but the holocron contains the spirit of a Sith Lord that possesses Taran's body. As he uses Taran's abilities, it's up to his friend and girlfriend, Ahsoka, to help him.
1. Sith Temple

(Planet Korriban)

A few droids, the remainder of their army, were busily waiting for the attack to come. The group was only battle droids ready to do their programming: shoot, die, and give out funny remarks.

"Corporal, there's movement ahead. It's the Padawan!" said the lead battle droid. The group had barey time to register this before a pillar came at them at 90 miles an hour. They were instantly flattened, but one droid was still alive. He looked to see a figure with dreadlocks with a green lightsaber drawn come up next to him.

"What are you?" it said.

"Your nightmare, clanker," said Taran. He chopped the droids head off.

"Roger, roger," said the decapitated droid head before it sputtered out and died. Taran moved to the front of the temple, where there were piles of droid parts everywhere. The clones were busily cleaning up the mess while Taran took some water from his canteen to heal wounded troopers.

"Did you get the last of them Taran?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master. You can take a look," said Taran, motioning to the back of the room. Obi-Wan looked to see the droid remains.

"Your bending has improved Padawan," said Obi-Wan.

"I did that using the Force," said Taran.

"Even better. You're on your way to becoming a great Jedi," said Taran. Taran smiled, thanking his Master's remark.

"Obi-Wan, we've cleaned the southern end," said Anakin on Obi-Wan's comlink.

"Good, round up our forces, we'll be leaving soon," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, is it just me or do you feel something cold and evil in this place?" said Taran.

"I feel it to young one. This planet used to be the home of the Sith," said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was right. The planet Korriban, Taran knew, was home to the mummified remains of dead Sith Lords, their rancid corpses sending off waves of dark side energy. If all was quiet for a few seconds you could hear ancient, evil voices whispering around the temples and efigies.

"I don't like this place Master," said Taran.

"Me neither Padawan, but cal your nerves, let the Force flow through you," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master," said Taran.

"Cody, our losses," said Obi-Wan.

"About 100 killed, 346 wounded," said Cody.

"The droids were barely giving us a fight. It's like they didn't want the planet," said Obi-Wan. "Let's get out of here Cody."

"Yes sir," said Cody. They walked out with the clone squad to outside the Sith temple. The temple was a dark, evil looking edifice with jet-black projections and evil faces carved along it's walls. It gave a powerful, sinister atmosphere. Outside the Third Systems Army was regrouping.

"Taran, 67," said Ahsoka, his fourteen year old Togrutan friend, and girlfriend.

"Aw man, 66," said Taran.

"Better luck next time Gears," she said.

"I know Snips. I can't wait to get out of here, I've never felt so much evil in one place before," said Taran looking around.

"It's fine Taran, there nothing but dead guys here," she said reassuringly.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he said. She came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, it's not like they're going to rise up and attack," she said.

"Remember what happened the last time an army of Sith rose up?" he said.

"Good point," she said.

"I'm just glad this is over," he said. As he said this he saw an opening in a part of the temple.

"I wonder where that leads to?" he asked Ahsoka, indicating to her what he was looking at.

"We must have overlooked that," she said.

"Skyguy, do you see that opening?" he called out to Anakin.

"It must lead to a part of the temple we passed," he said. "We might have to explore it."

"Great, just what I need," grumbled Taran silently.

"Come on, it's just exploring Gears. Nothing's coming back," said Anakin.

"Didn't we learn that on Rhen Var!" Taran exclaimed.

"True, but this time the Sith Lords are dead, they're not frozen to be awoken again," said Anakin.

"And we know this how?" pointed out Taran. Anakin thought about that for a moment.

"Let's just not touch anything," he said.

"And that makes things so much easier," said Taran.

"Obi-Wan, we're going to check out a part of the temple, do you want to come too?" said Anakin.

"No, I need to assist the troops first. You can go on ahead," said Obi-Wan.

"Suit yourself then. Come on you two, let's go in," said Anakin.

"This'll be fun, exploring dead people, or at least we think they're dead," said Taran.

"Don't worry so much about it. Why are you freaking oout so much?" she said.

"I just feel like something bad's going to happen later, and it's because of this," said Taran.

"Don't worry Taran, it usually does happen afterwards," said Anakin.

"Do you two enjoy doing this to me?" said Taran cynically.

"Yep, in fact we've made it a sport," said Anakin.

"Oooh, pick me coach I wanna make Taran's life hard too," said Taran sarcastically.

"That's the spirit," said Anakin. He walked off to the mouth of the entrance.

"Of course, only he could make the joke go bad," said Taran.

"That's my Master for you," said Ahsoka. The three came to the entrance of the tunnel. Taran bended a flame in the palm of his right hand to help light the way.

"I thought you had trouble bending fire?" said Ahsoka.

"Only in large amounts," said Taran. "Shall we?"

"Ok then. Ahsoka, ladies first," said Anakin. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Boys sure do know how to be gentlemen at the best of times," she said. They pressed on into the darkness.


	2. Holocron

The three were deep within the tunnel. Taran's flame illuminated the hallway as they pressed forward. The light revealed old Sith writing and an illustrated history of the Sith using what looked like cave painting. In one painting was the foundation of the Sith Order, in another when the Sith took over nearly the entire galaxy, and one coming up the torture of a Jedi.

"They sure were creative when it came to drawing," said Taran sarcastically. Up ahead the tunnel led down even lower. Here the ground was slippery.

"Don't worry about that," said Taran. Using his left hand he bended the water down the tunnel, keaving the hall dry.

"Thanks," said Anakin. They pressed forward, ever looking for any signs. When they got to the end they were in a massive room filled with sarcophagi.

"Is this where they buried the Sith Lords?" said Ahsoka.

"I think so Ahsoka," said Anakin. Taran had never felt so close to the dark side before. There were 21 sarcophagi were in the room, one in the center of the room the others lined on the walls. Each one radiated with dark side energy.

"I don't think it's a good idea to check out those bodies," said Taran.

"Taran, they're already dead," said Ahsoka.

"That's not what worries me," he said. Anakin looked at the sarcophagus in the middle of the room. He headed over to it, trying to prop the lid open, but with no luck. He used the Force, but still it wouldn't move.

"Taran, can you bend the lid opem," said Anakin, seeing that the lid was made of stone. Taran hesitated, then bended the lid off. The lid was flung to the other side of the room and a pillar of dust came out from inside the sarcophagus. They hesitantly looked inside to see the mummified remains of an ancient Sith Lord. The outside of the lid read: "Here lies Sith Lord Ruusan, leader of the Sith Empire." His body was covered in wrapping so his face or any other part of his body wasn't seen. His hands were folded across his chest. Anakin peered at his hands and noticed a faint, red glare coming from it. Anakin started to try and move the hands away from it.

"Master Anakin, what are you doing?" Taran said urgently.

"Trying to see what this guy is concealing," said Anakin.

"Do you have any respect for the dead?" Taran said.

"This guy is a Sith, ergo not violating anything," said Anakin. Taran groaned. Anakin pried the hands open to reveal a small, red glowing pyramid with Sith writing etched around it.

"What is that?" said Ahsoka.

"It looks like a Sith holocron," said Anakin.

"I've only seen them in stories, but never this close," said Taran. Anakin started to place his hand on the holocron.

"Master, that may not be a good idea," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, there's nothing wrong," said Anakin.

"I don't know Master Anakin, those holocrons were made by the Sith, for the Sith. It may not be wise for a Jedi to touch one," said Taran.

"There's nothing to worry about, I am using my right arm, the robotic one," said Anakin. Taran and Ahsoka tensed as Anakin placed his had on the holocron, then sighed in relief as nothing happened.

"See, what did I tell you? Nothing," said Anakin. He took the cube off Ruusan's body. Still nothing happened. "Now we have something to take back to the Jedi Council, they'll no what to do with it," he said. Ahsoka felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Taran, you don't need to put your hand there," she said annoyingly.

"Ahsoka, I'm over here," said Taran from the other side of the sarcophagus near the feet. Ahsoka was at the head and Anakin near the left side of the sarcophagus. Ahsoka saw that Anakin's hand were nowhere near her.

"If it's not you, and not him, then who is it?" she said, fear sounding in her voice. She slowly turned her head around and saw a bandaged, arm on her shoulder. A deep groan erupted from the figure it was attached to. A mummified Sith bodyguard was what it was, it's face bandages removed to show a grotesque, decayed face. Ahsoka turned on her lightsaber abd slashed the arm off. The mummy howled in agony. Ahsoka saw with horror that the arm was still moving, and watched with even more horror as the mummy reattached it back on. The three watched as the sarcophagi on the wall's lids open up to reveal undead mummies coming out of it.

"We should put the holocron back," said Taran, seeing that the mummies were shuffling towards them. Anakin happily obliged and put it back, but looked with disbelief as the mummies still kept coming. They activated their lightsabers and charged into the mummies. They hacked, slashed, and cut at their mummy assailants, but watched in disbelief as they reattached their limbs back. Taran chopped a mummy in half, but it's top half crawled back to it's lower half and reattached itself. The three saw there was no way to stop these things and ran to the door, only to see it was sealed. They retreated to a corner and prepared themselves to fight to the death.

"These things can't die," said Ahsoka.

"They were already dead to begin with," said Taran. A mummy came up and grabbed at Taran's throat. Taran's free hand glowed red hot with firebending and he hacked off the arm's. He expected to watch the limbs reattach themselves, but saw with joy that they wouldn't. He got an idea and led the mummies toward him on the opposite side of the room. The mummies formed a semicircle around, which is what he was expecting. He bended a huge jet of flame at the attackers and watched as they howled from the flames that were slowly consuming them. In one minute they had all burned to dust.

"I though you said you had difficulty bending huge amounts of flame?" said Ahsoka.

"They were dead anyway so I felt no remorse," he said, his goofy smile playing out on his face. Ahsoka smiled a bit. Anakin went back to the sarcophagus of Ruusan and took the holocron out. Taran expected the dust to come alive and try to kill them, but it didn't.

"Master, that thing almost got us killed, maybe we should leave it," said Ahsoka.

"Snips, the mummies are charbroiled and we could use this knowledge to our advantage," said Anakin.

"As much as I hate to say it, he does have a point," said Taran. Anakin took out the holocron and placed it in one of his packs. They also saw that the door to the entrance was open.

"Oh, so it decides to open now?" said Taran in disbelief. They walked back up the tunnel and back to the entrance. Obi-Wan was waiting for them.

"So, what did you find?" he asked. The three jnew they shouldn't tell them about their mini-battle with the mummies, so they lied.

"Nothing really," said Anakin.

"Just some drawings," said Ahsoka.

A lot of rocks and stuff," said Taran.

"We did find this," said Anakin. He held out the holocron. Obi-Wan looked at it with wide eyes.

"A Sith holocron? So it's true that the Sith made these as storage places for their knowledge," said Obi-Wan.

"We should bring this back to the Council," said Anakin.

"Right. We're preparing to ship out. Does anyone smell something burning?" said Obi-Wan. The three went wide-eyed.

"Umm, must have been the torches," said Taran.

"Right, they must have been very old," said Obi-Wan.


	3. Possession

(_Resolute_)

The holocron was placed on top of an examination table, with seven people around it.

"What is that?" said Rex.

"It's a Sith holocron Rex," said Ahsoka.

"Just when you thought you're rid of the Sith for a little while, they come right back," said Cody.

"Admiral, any readings showin up?" said Obi-Wan.

"None sir, whatever's stored in that holocron is locked from anything we can do," said Wulffe.

"It can probably only be opened by a dark side adept; the same way a holocron can only be unlocked by us," said Taran.

"True, let's just wait until we get to Coruscant then," said Obi-Wan. As they prepared to leave a voice called out to them.

_"Taran_," it said. Taran turned quickly to look to see where it came from and looked at the glowing holocron.

"Did anyone hear that?" said Taran.

"Hear what?" said Obi-Wan.

"It sounded like...never mind, must be my nerves," said Taran. As the other five left Taran and Ahsoka went down to the hangar together.

"What did you hear?" she asked.

"I thought the holocron spoke to me, but then that would be wierd because holocrons don't have minds of their own," said Taran.

"Just relax, you're probably a little unnerved from the undead encounter," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" said Taran.

"Why don't we fix up my starship?" she said.

"You must have read my mind," he said.

"You know I'm good at that," she said seductively.

"Want to know what you're thinking," he said just as seductively.

"What?" she said coyly, inching closer to him.

"This," he said. He and her pulled into a kiss. They pulled apart after 30 seconds.

"I guess you've learned something," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You know how to treat me nice," she said.

"And you know it," he said, grinning.

* * *

(Hangar)

"Taran, hand me a wrench," said Ahsoka. Taran levitated the object to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he said as he worked on her main engine. R3 helped out too. The little green astro-droid went around her ship, making special fixes and passing tools to the two young Jedi. After about two hours they were finished.

"Oh, you wanna see what I made?" he told her.

"Sure." He showed her over to a veiled object near his ship. He unveiled to show a grey, cyndrical shape of durasteel.

"Did you make a seismic charge?" she said.

"Yes, yes I did," he said.

"How could you make that?" she said with surprise.

"It's amazing what you can do with scrap metal, some tibanna gas, and the plasma from DC-15 shots," said Taran.

"Taran, your a mad genius," she said with pride.

"You know I try," he said.

"So how will it work?" she asked.

"I put it in a compartment under the fighter. When I'm ready to shoot it it'll jettison out of there like a a rocket and will explode in five seconds. It's only going to be used at the most crucial time," he said.

"That's really some good use for us," she said. They walked to the showers to get the grease off.

"Taran, just because we're dating doesn't mean you can see everything," she said.

"Likwise," he said. She smiled and made her way off to a shower. He did the same and soon hot steam filled the room.

_"Taran," _said the voice while Taran was rinsing. He immediately stopped and looked out the door. There was no one there so he went back to cleaning himself. After five minutes he shut the water off and got out of the shower to dry himself off with a towel. As he dressed himself the voice sounded again, except it seemed a lot closer.

_"Release me," _it said. Taran glanced around. Still no one was there. He got dressed and stood at the entrance, waiting for Ahsoka. She came out in a minute. Her skin shown more orange-red than normal and her lekku was was shimmering white and blue.

"You look brand new," he said shyly.

"Thanks, you okay? You seem a bit off," she said.

"I heard the voice again," he said.

"Do you know what it might be?" she asked.

"No, but the voice sounded cold and evil, but also like it was trapped. It could be nothing, the temple fraked me out a bit," he said. They walked hand-in hand to his room where they talked a little, kissed again, talked, and then ended when they kissed each other good night. Taran lay down on his bed, about to drift off to sleep. He didn't even bother to take his clothes off.

_"Taran, release me," _he heard the voice, this time sounding more urgent. Taran instantly snapped his eyes opens. He looked around his room, still seeing nobody. He peered out his room, but the only things moving were some of the clone pilots and service droids. He was about to turn in for the nigt, again, when he heard what sounded like chanted. The chantin sounded dark and mysterious. He came out of his room and went down the hall. As he walked the chanting became louder. Every step made the chanting speed up. Taran half knew but the chanting was drawing him somewhere. He continued walking until he came to outside the examination room. The chanting was going full blast in his ears when he got to the door and when he opened it, the chanting stopped. He looked around, only seeing the holocron glowing. He was about to turn to leave when he saw the charts of the holocron going ballistic and the holocron itself pulsing violently with light.

Taran ran up to it, wondering why it was doing this. Hesitantly he reached his fingers out to touch the holocron. The moment his skin made contact a huge shock went through his body, power and energy surging through his body. He felt nothing but the energy the holocron was giving. It was both marvelous yet painful, the lights on the ship flickering on and off. He could barely tell what was what and soon his mind went black. Unconsciously, he let go of the holocron and the glowing stopped, leaving Taran on the floor, unconscious.


	4. I'm Not Me

Taran woke up from his ordeal with the holocron. He was still in the room on the floor, and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were over him.

"Padawan, what happened?" said Obi-Wan.

"The holocron started to pulsate this red light and the charts were going haywire. I went over to unplug some of the wires beacuse they were fryong and then I felt all this energy go through me and then I just passed out," said Taran.

"How could that have happened?" asked Anakin to Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure, but this is not good news. Holocrons aren't known for doing that. It must have been a booby trap the Sith put on it," said Obi-Wan.

''What's the holocron like now?" said Anakin.

"It stopped glowing and now it acts as if it were just a shell," said Obi-Wan.

"It might have passed through to me," said Taran.

"This is most unusual. Padawan, do you need to go to the medical bay?" said Obi-Wan.

"No, I just feel really tired though," said Taran.

"Well get some rest then," said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka helped him up and began to walk weakly down the hallways to his room.

"Do you suspect anything Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Just this: what was that holocron made for?" said Anakin.

"I fear we may never know," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

"Taran, you don't look so good," said Taran. Shadows had come over the bottom of his eyelids and he seemed distant, as if he wasn't him.

"I don't feel so good either," he said.

"Do you need me to stay?" she asked.

"No, I think all I need is some sleep," he said. They lightly kissed each other good night and she left. Once again, he slept with his clothes on, but then decided to at least take his shirt off, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

(3:00 A.M. Dream)

_Taran was running down this dark corridor leading to nowhere, being pursued by something. The faster the thing went the slower Taran could run. He came to a door, pulled it open, and closed it hurriedly. He turned around to see he was in a room filled with flames. He gasped with horror as a huge face wreathed in flames formed itself in front of him. The beast laughed at him, showing off red glowing teeth and a tongue of fire. The tongue flew at Taran and wrapped around him. Taran was into the mouth of the monster and it swallowed him down it's throat. Taran was falling down a tunnel of fire down into a pool of molten lava. The last thing his eyes saw was his body falling closer to the lava, and then crashing with a splash in it. _

Taran woke up, his entire body drenched in sweat. He looked around, trying to blink the fire out of his eyes. He lay back down, his heart pulsing at what he had just seen. Getting up he went to a corner of his room. A drawing of him with the others was there. He looked into it, his heart filled woth emotions.

**"You'll lose them first," **said a dark, evil voice. Taran jumped at the sound and looked around his room.

**"I'm over here," **it said. Taran bended some fire in his hand and went around the room. He jumped when he looked in the mirror and saw his own reflection.

"Oh, it's just my reflection," he said with relief. But he noticed something odd about his reflection. There was shadows on his bottom eyelids and his eyes were dark red. Then, with a voice that sounded like his, only darker and more sinister, came from the mouth of his reflection.

**"Hello, Taran," **it said. The reflection was not matching any of Taran's movements and it spoke when Taran wasn't speaking at all.

"Who are you?" said Taran fearfully.

**"I'm you Taran, or at least in body. I'm actually someone you don't want to cross" **it said.

"What are you doing here?" said Taran.

**"I'm here to finish my job before I was brutally murdered by a Jedi. My plans would have brought the Sith Empire to an even more glorious magnitude than before," **it said. Taran thought, then his eyes snapped back to his reflection.

"I know who you are," said Taran.

**"I'm the Builder of Planets, the Murderer of the Innocents. I destroyed entire species off the face of the galaxy. I am the One Who Knows No Light. I am Sith Lord Ruusan," **said the reflection.

"And where are you now?" said Taran.

**"Right now, I'm in you. I'm glad my holocron served it's purpose. Before I died, I placed my soul into it, hoping that one day my spirit would possess the one who touched it first," **he said. **"I decided to use you because I needed a good, host body to takeover to finish my plans for the next Sith Empire." **

"Your plan won't work," said Taran defiantly.

**"It already has, fool," **he said. Before Taran could react he doubled over in pain and agony. It was as if his body was taking over from the inside. He felt a dark presence seem to move to his mind. He fell onto his bed and his limbs writhed from the pain. Taran could feel as if a dark spell was taking over him, and his mind was being taken over from a dark, external force. Soon, he stopped moving. Then, he slowly rose up out of his bed and turned towards the mirror. In it he saw Taran looking horrified at what he was seeing. Taran was looking at himself, not himself as in the same, but himself indeed. The figure he had seen in the reflection was now him, only this time Taran was the reflection.

**"This is a good body. So powerful, verasatile, and completely under my control," said Ruusan. **

"What have you done?!" said Taran in horror.

**"I've taken over your body, so that I'm the one in control," he said. **He saw Taran's book on a table nearby and picked it up, looking through the pages. He stopped at a new picture of Ahsoka and him looking at each other lovingly in the sunset.

**"You must like this girl dearly," said Ruusan. **

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Taran.

**"Oh don't worry, I wont hurt her, much. I have plans for her," said Ruusan. **He left out of the room with the top part of the Jedi robes on him.

**"Now it's time to have some fun." **


	5. Trying To Break Free

A clone trooper was walking down the hall towards the bridge. As he was walking the lights in the hall turned off, shrouding everything in darkness. They came back on again and the clone saw Taran at the end of the hall, staring at him.

"Hello there Padawan Taran," said the clone. He did not answer but instead started walking slowly towards him. The clone tensed when he took off his lighsaber.

"Taran, are you okay?" said the clone.

**"I don't know, am I? You tell me!" **he said. The clone watched with horror as Taran Force ran to him and cut him in the chest, leaving the him sprawled on the hallway.

**"Finally, it feels good to feel the deadliness of a lightsaber," said Ruusan. **He turned den the hallway to another part of the ship. As he walked he stopped in midstep and doubled over in pain, holding his side's. He wet down to his knees and his face went down to the floor. The spasms stopped and the face looked up to reveal green eyes again. Taran was breathing heavily and he slowly got up.

"I'll stop you someway," he said. He went back the way he came and saw the clone on the floor. He ran to his side and bended over to feel the clone's heartbeat. There was a pulse, but it was faint. Taran lifted him up and ran to the medical bay. He rushed into the room to the medical droid waiting on standy.

"The trooper is hurt," he said to it.

"I'll take care of him," said the droid. It began to work on the wounds. Taran walked out of the room, shaken with the events that had just ocurred. It's not everyday you get possessed with the spiritual entity of one trying to rule the galaxy. He paced down the hall slowly as if trying to figure out what to do next. He came back to his room, climbed onto the bed and went off to sleep.

* * *

"Taran, wake up," said Ahsoka. She was shaking Taran awake, who woke up with a start.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked.

"Last night, one of the troops was wounded by something," said Ahsoka. Taran felt his heart go ice-cold.

"By what?" he asked cautiously.

"We don't know yet, but we're going to find out. Obi-Wan wants you in the medical bay" she said. Taran paled.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he lied. She gave him a quizzical look and went out the room. Immediately, painful spasms went through his body and the red eyes came back.

**"I see now why you like her, she is a fine female," said Ruusan. **Another spasm went through him.

"You touch her and you die!" yelled Taran. Another spasm.

**"You forget if I die, I'm taking you with me," said Ruusan. **(Spasm)

"I don't care, I'd rather die than let you harm her," said Taran. (Spasm)

**"We'll see who's controling whom," said Ruusan** (Spasm) Taran came back and was heavily breathing. He slowly got up, went outside, and started walking to the medical bay. Each step felt like an eternity. He seemed to be walking in slow motion. After what felt like a thousand lifetime he came to the door of the medical bay. He slowly entered. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka were over the body of the clone. The clone was on life support and was breathing heavily through the tube connected to his nose.

"Padawan, are you coming in?" asked Obi-Wan. Taran inched forward. They rest turned back to the clone.

"The wound suggests he was cut by something red-hot," said Anakin.

"I've done some tests on the wound and I've found traces of high plasma energy," said the medical droid.

"Meaning?"

"The wound was caused by a slash from a lightsaber," said the droid. Everyone's face grew worried, especially Taran's. He didn't do it, but he had seen the whole thing. It was like he was watching from a holoprojector in the dark corner of his mind.

"This is bad, really bad. We might have an assailant onboard the ship," said Obi-Wan. "Do you know who brought in the clone?"

"Yes, your Padawan learner," said the droid. Everyone's eyes turned on Taran.

"Taran, when you found him did you see anyone?" asked Anakin. Taran wanted to tell them, but they would probably not believe him or they'd think he was deranged.

"No, I just saw him and carried him to the medical bay," he said. This, at least, was the truth from a certain point of view.

"And you didn't tell us this why?" said Obi-Wan.

"I nearly fell over from the effects of the shock from the holocron. I knew I had to get back to my room or else I'd find myself spending the night in the hallway," said Taran.

"What were you doing out after that?" aske Ahsoka.

"I heard a scream and got out as fast as I could and saw him," said Taran. Thankfully, the rest bought into it.

"It's not a good sign that the assailan was carrying a lightsaber. Cody and Rex, rouse the men and start carrying out search parties through the ship," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," they said simultaneously.

"We'll split off to look for him. Me and Anakin will check the the bow section of the ship, Taran and Ahsoka the stern," he said.

* * *

"Taran, I think we've searched enough," said Ahsoka after they had searched for about two hours. Taran was searching half-heartedly, knowing full well who was behind it.

"Yeah I know, but it still never too late to keep searching," he said.

**"You know who really did it**," said the voice of Ruusan in his head.

_"Shut up,"_ Taran told him.

**"Unless you want to me to show her now," **he said maliciously.

"Ahsoka, I need to tell you something," said Taran as he felt the waves of pain beginning to build.

"What?"

"I...," Taran's comlink went off.

"Taran, you and Ahsoka get back to the medical bay ASAP," said Obi-Wan.


	6. Revealed Presence

Taran and Ahsoka rushed into the medical bay.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"The trooper is waking up," said Obi-Wan. Taran felt as if the universe was against him.

"When he wakes he can tell us about who was the one who did this to him," said Anakin.

_"Is it too late to start arranging my funeral?" _thought Taran. The clone started stirring and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Trooper, what happened to you?" said Obi-Wan.

"I don't know sir, it happened so fast. One minute I'm walking down the hall back to my quarters and then I feel this burn on my chest, and I wake up here," he said.

"Do you know who did this to you?" said Anakin.

"Can't remember sir, everything's a blur," said the clone.

"Well rest up then trooper," said Obi-Wan.

"Wait sir, I think I can remember," said the trooper. "When I was walking down the hall, I saw this figure coming towards me, it activated it's lightsaber and came at me."

"Can you remember who or what it was?" asked Anakin.

"All I can remember so far is a green lightsaber coming at me," he said. Obi-Wan gave each other looks. Then they turned their gazes on Ahsoka and Taran.

_"Our Padawans definetly wouldn't do such a thing," _they thought.

"Trooper are you sure it was a green lightsaber?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir, positive," he said.

"Well rest up a bit soldier," said Anakin. The trooper lied back down and let the medical droid start examining him.

"Padawans, can you come outside for a moment?" said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka and Taran hesitantly went out the door.

"This is a bad thing," said Obi-Wan once they were outside.

"That means that whoever did this either has a green lightsaber or stole one of yours," said Anakin.

_"He's actually right about that," _thought Taran.

"Did you two feel any presence when you were sleeping," asked Obi-Wan.

"No," said Ahsoka. Taran didn't answer.

"Taran, did you feel any presence?" asked Anakin. Taran felt it was now or never to tell them.

"Masters, I think it is a fine time to tell you something," said Taran.

"What is it?" said Obi-Wan.

"I think you should know that I'm.."

"Excuse me Master Kenobi, but the clone trooper wishes another word with you," said the medical droid.

"Will get back to this later," said Obi-Wan. They all walked in, Taran being the last.

"Trooper, is there something else you wish to tell us?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, now I remember who did this," he said.

"What?" asked Anakin.

"I was walking, and then the lights in the hall went out. When they lit back up there was this figure at the end of the hall. I called to it, but ut didn;t answer. Instead it advanced towards me and drew out a lightsaber. Then it attacked me," he said.

"Who did it?" said Obi-Wan. The trooper slowly lifted his finger, and pointed. Everyone followed the finger and saw that it was pointed straight aat Taran.

"Trooper, are you sure? Taran said he found you later," said Obi-Wan.

"No, he was the one who did it," said the clone frantically. Everyone turned to Taran.

"Taran, what's the meaning of this?" Anakin demanded. But everyone noticed that he was sweating from his forehead.

"I can't hold him back any longer," he said hysterically.

"Hold who back?" said Ahsoka.

"He's going to kill you all!" said Taran.

"Who is?"

"Get out of here now!" said Taran. Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulders.

"Padawan, who?" he said. Instead, Taran sunk down to his knees and started screaming in pain. He held on to his sides and his head started twitching uncontrollably. Ahsoka went to assist him, but Obi-Wan stopped her. Taran, whilst shaking from the spasms, lifted his face to reveal semi-red, semi-green eyes. He gave them one chilling message.

"Run," he said. Then his head went limp and he faced the floor. The only movement from him was slow, rasping breathing.

"Taran, are you okay?" said Ahsoka as she hesitantly approached him.

**"Taran's not here," **is what came out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" demanded Anakin. Taran slowly, got up, head still facing down, and he slowly lifted it up. Immediately they saw a change in him. His eyes had went from friendly green to harsh red. There was shadows on his bottom eyelids, and he was giving them an evil, bemused smile.

**"I am Sith Lord Ruusan," he said. **

"And what do you want?" said Obi-Wan as all three of them inched their hands to their lightabers.

**"Your immediate death," he said. **

"What have you done to Taran?" demanded Ahsoka.

**"I believe your friend is gone for the moment. He's currently fighting for control of his body back," said Ruusan. **

"Bring him back now," said Anakin.

**"I'm afraid that's out of the question. Now it's time for you to meet your maker," he said. **He activated Taran's lightsaber and swung it an arc. They all ducked down to avoid it. Machinery and parts of the walls were cut in half and the medical droids head went flying off. The clone had dived off the bed and had been knocked out from the machinery that had fallen.

**"And now I believe it's time to die," he said and he raised his lightsaber against them. **


	7. Death Fight

Rex and Cody were walking back to the medical bay.

"Rex, do you think that transmission from the General sounded a bit odd?" said Cody.

"A bit, I just think it's the transmission, you know the older models," said Rex.

"True," said Cody. When they got to the hall leading to the medical bay they heard what sounded like a scuffle going on in there. Rex and Cody readied their blasters. The ran to the door and stood on either side SWAT team style.

"You don't think that they found them do you?" he asked Rex.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go," yelled Rex. Before they could even touch the door the wall and the door exploded outwards, sending Rex, Cody, and four others into the wall down the hall from the medical bay. They landed all landed with thuds on it, half dazed.

"Sir, what the hell was that?! And where's the kid?" said Rex. Before Anakin could talk Rex saw a shape in the hole that was once the wall to the medical bay. He took a closer look and saw what he thought was Taran.

"Kid, where's the assailant?" said Rex as he walked to Taran. Ahsoka dragged him back.

"Rex, that's not Taran. He's been possessed," she said.

"By what?" he said, confounded.

**"By me," said Ruusan. **He ran at them lightsaber drawn. Cody started shooting, but Ruusan blocked them all.

"We can't defeat him, fall back," said Obi-Wan. They all ran, except for the clone who was wounded. He had somehow got a blaster and was shooting at Ruusan.

"Go now!" he shouted. Everyone ran down the hall, hearing the trooper firing round after round. When they rounded the corner they heard a scream, and then all was silent. They went to the hangar of the ship and huddled together for a meeting.

"We have to figure out someway to get that spirit out of Taran," said Ahsoka.

"No offense, but I think the safest way is to just kill him," said Rex.

"Rex, how can you say that? Taran's not doing that, that Sith Lord is," said Ahsoka.

"She does have a point Rex," said Cody.

"What we need to do is draw him in, then strike until he's convinced that he nedds a new host body," said Obi-Wan.

"And how will we do that?" said Anakin.

"We need to lure him in here and ambush him so that the rest of the crew isn't harmed in anyway," said Obi-Wan. "Now who wants to do the luring?" As expected, no one piped up. Finally one person volunteered.

"I'll do it Master Kenobi," she said.

"Ahsoka, this is going to be dangerous," said Anakin.

"I know, but I feel like I must do this," she said.

* * *

She paced stealthly down hallways, her lightsaber held at the ready. Most of the crew was asleep, thank the Force, and only the bridge crew was still up. The hallways seemed more hostile and less inviting then before because she knew at any minute, Taran's possessed body could leap out of anywhere and attack her. Every corner she took she cautiously looked around to make sure he wasn't lying in ambush. The farther she went, the more scarier it got for her.

_"He's got to be here somewhere," _she thought. As she turned one corner she saw what appeared to be him on the floor, struggling with himself. She advanced cautiously towards him, lightsaber held at the ready.

"Taran?" she asked. He looked at her and she saw he was back, for now.

"Ahsoka, I don't know how long I can hold him," he said. She rushed over to him and tried to comfort him.

"Taran, you have to keep fighting him," she said.

"I can't, he gets more powerful everytime he takes over," he said.

"Taran, look at me. You can defeat him," she said. Taran looked and then his face twitched back down to the floor.

"Taran?" she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. He reached up and held on to them, but his face turned back up and the red eyes were back.

**"Foolish girl," said Ruusan. **Ahsoka barely had enough time to leap away when his lightsaber turned on and swung at where she was. She was one second away from being decapitated. He got up and started chasing after her. She ran down the halls, leading him to the hangar and him blindly following her.

**"Come back girl, I'm not going to hurt you; much," he called. **Ahsoka didn't buy into it and burst through to the hangar. He followed behind her.

"Now!" shouted Obi-Wan. They jumped out from their hiding places and started attacking. Ruusan deflected lightsaber attacks and blaster shots with ease. He jumoed into the air and used airbending to bring himself down to the ground, sending out a gust of wind that knocked everyone back. He then began to attack Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan deflected and slashed, trying to knock the lightsaber out of Ruusan's hand. He sent Ruusan back using the Force, causing him to fall to the ground. Obi-Wan went and tried to bring his lightsaber down. But at that moment he saw the eyes of his Padawan and stopped mid-swing.

"Master, do it now!" shouted Taran. Obi-Wan hesitated, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring down his lightsaber and kill Ruusan without killing Taran as well. Taran's face twitched and Ruusan was back.

**"Too late fool," he said and he gusted Obi-Wan away into the adjacent wall. **Next Rex and Cody tried to take them on, but Ruusan just used the Force to send them crashing into some fighters. He went for Anakin next. He was relentless when he was attacking him. Anakin had fought many Sith before him, but Ruusan was starting to top at number one on his list. He pushed him back and back until Ahsoka joined in the fight too. The battle evened out and soon Ruusan found himself on the defensive. He backed up into plasma cannon canisters and thought up an idea. He sent one rolling to Anakin, and when Anakin was close enough he shot some fire at it and the canister blew up. Anakin managed to twist in the air and escaped much of the ferocity of the blast, but he was still caught in the shockwave and he hit his head on the wall, knocked out cold. Smiling, he turned to Ahsoka.

**"You're next," he said. **Before he moved he sensed a blaster pointed at the back of his head.

"Stand down now," said Rex.

**"I don't have time for this, soldier boy," said Ruusan. **Instead of trying to fight Rex he did the unthinkable, he held the lightsaber near his neck.

**"One more move and me and your friend will become one with the Force the hard way," he said. **Rex hesitated and did not move, not knowing what to do. Ruusan saw this as weakness and sent a droid at him. The droid collided with him in his chest and Rex was knocked out. Ruusan turned to Ahsoka, an evil smile on his face.


	8. Getting Beat Down By Girlfriend part 1

Ruusan advanced to Ahsoka. Ahsoka, knowing she couldn't beat him, tried to reason with him.

"Taran, I know you're in there somewhere. You have to fight for control," she said.

**"Your friend has lost control, stop wasting your breath," growled Ruusan. **

"Taran, keep fighting him, I know you can," she said. Ruusan hesitated and a look came on in, of one trying to hold something in. His head twitched and his eyes went back to green.

"Ahsoka, you have to get the holocron," said Taran. "Lure him there and find out someway to get him back in there."

"How?" said Ahsoka.

"You're a smart girl, 'soka. You can figure it out in a heartbeat," said Taran. Ahsoka didn't know whether to blush or smile, but she didn't have enough time because Taran's head twitched again and his eyes went back to red.

**"Now, where were we?" said Ruusan. **He began to advance towards Ahsoka, who ran out of the room towards the exmaination room. As she was running, she didn't notice that Ruusan was going the other way. She reached the room and took out the holocron, placing it in her hand and turned around, expecting to see Ruusan there, but instead no one was there. Thinking why he wouldn't follow her, her comlink went off. She pressed the button.

"Padawan Ahsoka, what's going on?" said Wulffe.

"It's a long story Wulffe, but Taran's possessed and he's wreaking havoc in the ship. Can the scanners pick up where he is?"

"Yes, hold on. (presses a button on the panel) No, can't find him anywhere," he said. Ahsoka sighed.

"Wait, hold on. We've found him! Oh no, close the blast doors now! Ahsoka, he's trying to break into the bridge. You need to stop him or we're all doomed," he said. The comlink shut off. Ahsoka dashed to the bridge.

* * *

Outside the bridge, was Ruusan was cutting his way through the blast doors to get to the bridge crew and kill them all. As he was cutting through the last blast door Ahsoka came up behind him. Ruusan turned towards her and smiled.

**"Well, well, well, back so soon?" he said maliciously. **He stopped cutting throught the door and starting walking towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka stood there, waiting for him to get close enough. Ruusan halted in 5 feet in front of her.

**"You know you can join me? I know your friend has strong feelings for you and I think you'll be a fine asset to the Sith. You can rule by my side and be my queen," said Ruusan. **

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm only in love with one guy," she said. she raised her lightsaber and the fight was on. Ducking and weaving Ahsoka dodged most of his ferocious attacks and dished out attacks that made Ruusan lose some of his focus. It was like she was playing with his mind. She continually did this, leading him slowly back to the hangar, where hopefully the others had regained consciousness and were there preparing to find them. As she attacked, deflected, hacked adn slashed she held onto the holocron with such force that it was digging into the palm of her hand. The halls around them filled with sparks as their lightsaber's hit the walls after deflecting or attacking one another. Her green lightsaber collided with his green one constantly, locked in an epic duel to the death. Ahsoka knew that if she failed, Taran would be lost to her forever.

She successfully lead him back to the hangar and just as she expected the others were conscious and ready for more action.

"Ahsoka, throw the us the holocron," said Obi-Wan. Without looking back she threw it over to him. Seeing this, Ruusan acted with lightning efficiency. He twisted Ahsoka's lightsaber as if to knock away a blow, bu then he grabbed her arm and sent her lightsaber out of her. He twisted her around, pinned her arm behind her, and held his lightsaber near her neck.

**"Make one false move and the little Togrutan finds herself without a head on her shoulders," he snarled. **The others backed off, not wanting to see or even picture what he just said. Ahsoka could feel his harsh breathing on her neck and remembered an encounter she had earlier.

_On a planet they visited a few days before this she and Taran were lying down together, looking at the stars. They gazed at them, amazed at the passing comets and shooting stars they were witnessing. _

_"You know how to pick the best spots," she said. She turned her head to him and they kissed. Breaking apart they looked at each other's eyes. _

_"You know I'll never forget this," he said. _

_"Me neither," she said. _

_"I'm just worried that I might hurt you sometime in the future," he said. _

_"Taran, you won't. I think you love me enough not to do that," she said. _

_"True, but still I want you to know I'll never abandon you," he said. _

_"And I promise to never abandon you, no matter and I'll help you at all costs," she said, lacing their hand together. _

Remembering this she did the boldest yet stupidest thing, and most hurtful thing she ever did. She kicked Ruusan in the shin and turned around to ounch him in the face. Ruusan, not expecting this, fell to the floor. When he got up he was looking at a very pissed off Togrutan. Thus started the biggest ass-whooping of the time.


	9. Getting Beat Down By Girlfriend part 2

Instead of proceeding to retrieve her lightsaber, Ahsoka fought Ruusan melee style. The Sith Lord had trained for many years in Force combat and lightsaber combat, but never melee combat. He found himself outmatched by the crafty Togrutan. Ahsoka punched and kicked at his dazed form, attempting to knock him out in order to get him out of Taran's body. She also knew that this was the only safe way to defeat him, even though she was taking a toll on her boyfriend's body. Ruusan kept rising up from the onslaught thoguh, and tried his best to defend himself, but Ahsoka was too fast for him. Soon, he had bruises on parts of his face and some blood was coming from his mouth. There was a cut above his eyebrow as well.

**"Come on, is that the best you got," he gloated. **He should have shut up because Ahsoka blocked one of his punches and her fist collided with the bottom of his jaw, sending hhim three feet in the air and landing on some plasma cannon canisters. He landed hard on his back, but he dazingly got up. He gave Ahsoka the most evil face he could and ran back towards her, but she used the Force to levitate him up, and then sent him spiraling to the wall. He hit it front side up with a loud CLANG and slid down the wall. Ruusan knew he couldn't take so much punishment, especially from a girl. He got up slowly and painfully and started advancing towards Ahsoka. This time, he was going to use his bending.

He sent a fireball straight at her, but she dodged it and picked her lightsaber up. He sent another one and she slashed it in half, dissipitating it. Ruusan summoned up enough of his strength to send a wall of air at her. She barely got out of the way in time as the air hit the wall and gusted away, blowing back the others. He used the Force and sent a canister at her, but she used the Force to send it back to him. He unleashed another fireball and it hit the canister, detonating it and causing a huge explosion to send everybody back. He got up once again and advanced towards Ahsoka, this time his lightsaber in hand. Ahsoka got hers too and the pair were dueling again. The ycircled around the area they were fighting in and their lightsabers locked in place.

"Give up now and won't hurt you even more," she said.

**"I plan on that not happening again," he growled. **He began attack her with the force of a beserker and she soon found herself on the defensive again. He pressed her so hard she barely had anytime to think. He blocked one of her attacks and used the Force to lift her up and sent her flying into a wall, but her feet landed on the wall first and using Force she sent herself back towards him, drop kicking him in the process. He was thrown back from the force and let out a bloodcurtling scream. He began to bend a huge ball of fore into his hands and then, deciding it was big enough, launched it at Ahsoka. She blocked it with the Force, but the explosion from it combined with it's magnitude sent her flying to the wall, hitting her head and temporarily blacking out. The others rushed to engage Ruusan, but sent canisters around them and trapped them into a prisonlike state. They knew the that if they shot or slashed at the canisters, they and the ship would be history. They watched helplessly as Ruusan advanced towards Ahsoka.

Finally arriving next to her, he lifted her head. Her eyes slowly opened and watched his right fist was wreathed in flames.

**"Say goodbye girl," he said. **"He launched his fist towards her, but Ahsoka moved her head at the last second. The fist collided with the wall and Ahsoka used her fist to puunch his inner thigh in order to incapacitate him, but she aimed a bit too high. Her fist connected with his groin and he let out a painful and violated scream. She pushed him out of the way and levitated him once again. She then spun him around and around until he was spinning in the air like a top. Once she saw he was going fast enough she sent him spiraling to the wall again. He landed on it with a sickly THUD and slunk down the wall again, unconscious. Seeing that he wasn't getting up she levitated the canisters away from the others and she slowly walked to Taran's body.

His body began to glow and his eyes opened, shining with a bright light as a dark shadow seemed to come out of his body. His eyes closed back again and the shadow gathered itself in the air, forming an orb of dark energy. It then took on the shape of a shadow creature and launched itself at Ahsoka, but Obi-Wan intercepted it halfway with the holocron. The holocron acted like a vacuum cleaner and sucked the creature up, howling as it was sent back once again to it's prison. Obi-Wan carefully used a piece of cloth to put the holocron into a metal container and went to Taran.

He was breathing, but he looked like a starship had ran over him.

"Ahsoka, did you have to beat the kid up that bad?" said Rex.

"It was the only way," she said. Obi-Wan and Anakin lifted him up and took him down to the medical bay while Cody grabbed the container and him and Rex followed them. They placed him down on one of the beds, expecting the medical droid to come and assist, but remembered that the droid was destroyed and activated another one. The droid started to work on Taran's wounds and they all left, ready to deal with the holocron and repair the damage Ruusan had caused.


	10. Waking Up

Taran opened his eyes weakly, every nerve in his body screaming with pain. It was ten o'clock at night. His shirt was off meaning his chest was bare and he looked down at his injuries. He had multiple bruises all over his body, his left arm was sprained, and his nose felt like it was just broken. He lifted his left arm to feel his nose, which caused him to wince in pain. His nose was realigned fine, but it must have just been like that because it still hurt. The bruise on his cheek felt like a red patch of pain and he had a healing cut above his eyebrow. He lay back down, but not too fast because his back was feeling tender. The only thing in the medical bay was the droid, busily checking his life signs and adressing some wounds.

"Do you have any water?" he asked the droid. The droid gave him a bowl and Taran drank a little out of it, and then took some out to heal his left arm. He relaxed a bit when his arm was healed, but it was still stiff and sore. Taran began addrressing the other wounds on his body when he heard a knock on the door. The droid walked over to the door and opened it, revealing five smiling faces. They piled into the room around him.

"Well, look who's awake," said Cody.

"Kid, how you feeling?" said Rex.

"Like I lost a fistfight with a Gamorrean and a Gundark," said Taran.

"I'm so sorry about that," said Ahsoka.

"I know, you had no choice. But next time can you lay off some of those power kicks? You may have been beating him up but it was my body," said Taran. "so what did you do with that holocron?" said Taran.

"We jettisoned it out into space and aimed all our cannons at it, obliterating it," said Anakin.

"Good, I'm glad it's over," said Taran.

"Yes, but we have to deal more closely and cautiously with items like that," said Obi-Wan. There was a murmur of agreement from everyone.

"Well I would have rather fought those mummies than deal with him," said Ahsoka. Taran and Anakin's eyes went wide and they made "Shut up" looks to Ahsoka.

"Mummies? What mummies?" demanded Obi-Wan to Anakin. Anakin looked like Christmas had come a day early, but then got canceled.

"Um, Obi-Wan? Can we talk outside?" said Anakin. Obi-Wan followed him outside and after a minute they heard loud shouting from Obi-Wan. No one knew what they were saying, but it didn't sound good.

"He is so dead," said Ahsoka.

"I always pictured him having his funeral with starships flying around," said Taran.

"Really, I was thinking a 400 gun salute," said Rex.

"That's yours Rex," said Cody.

"So, he could still do it," said Rex. The yelling ended and Anakin and Obi-Wan reenetered the room, Obi-Wan's face red and Anakin's looking flustered.

"You mean to tell me that you three got attacked by thoses things and you still took the holocron?!" yelled Obi-Wan. Taran became more interested in the bed he was on and Anakin more interested with her boots.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had told me what happened," said Obi-Wan. The three looked a little ashamed of themselves.

"But, I guess you did to help the war effort so I'm not too mad at you. But if this happend again, you won't have to worry about the guy possessing you," said Obi-Wan and he left the room, followed by Anakin, Rex, and Cody. Ahsoka stayed in the room whilst the droid deactivated for the night.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said looking at Taran's injuries.

"It's fine, don't worry too much about it," he said. She placed her hand on his chest where a bruise was and rubbed it soothingly.

"I just remembered that promise we made on that other system we were on before we went to Korriban and I knew it was the only way I could save you," she said.

"Oh yeah, I don't think we meant for it like this," Taran chuckled.

"True, but still I can't have my boyfriend's body being possessed by a lunatic, especially if said lunatic was trying to hit on me," she said.

"Well you know, you had to do what you needed to do. No one should blame you for it," said Taran. Ahsoka smiled.

"Oh, one more question," said Taran.

"What?"

"How come of all the places on my body to hit, you aim for here, "said Taran motioning to his groin.

"I was aiming for your thigh," she said in her defense.

"I don't think I'll ever have kids," he said.

"Did you try healing that too?" she asked coyly.

"I think it'll look really perverted if I did that," said Taran. Ahsoka smiled.

"Taran, don't worry so much. I'm just happy you're alive," said Ahsoka. He smiled and they kissed. Taran pulled away, letting out a choked yell.

"What's wrong?" said Ahsoka.

"You're leaning on my bruises," he said. She chuckled a bit, repostioned herself, and started the kiss again. For once, Taran had never felt this good while recovering from an injury. She pulled away and lay her head on his chest. She drew circles on his chest while he stroked her lekku. The two fell asleep with her head on his chest and his arms around her.

* * *

An hour after they had drifted off Obi-Wan came back to the medical bay and saw them. Normally, he wouldn't approve, but Taran had been through a lot and the biggest thing he need was his best friend to help him. Obi-Wan just smiled and left the room, letting his Padawan dream of happiness and bliss.


	11. Epilogue

**This is the fourth story. I hope you all enjoyed "New Apprentice," "Rise of the Old Sith Army," "Past Revelations," and the newest one "Possession." Next story will be out next week and I hope you all enjoyed this one. Still working on the title and idea but it will be out sometime on Thursday or Friday. I might chage the date if I finish early. Please, please review this to voice you opinion and check out my poll. **


End file.
